VeggieTales Theme Song
The VeggieTales Theme Song is a polka song and the most iconic song used as the introduction for most of the VeggieTales episodes. The VeggieTales Theme Song has had many different incarnations and versions over the years, but has generally remained the same over time. The song first appeared in 1993 on the first episode, and was used until it was re-animated and re-rendered in 1998. The second version has used various clip montages over the years, but has generally remained the same. The second opening was used up until 2010, when the opening was entirely reanimated, re-recorded, and included all of the main cast of characters in the show. It was later updated once again in 2015 on the episode Noah's Ark. This time, Bob, and Larry (who plays his sousaphone) are the only characters present to perform the song, respectively, and instead of showing a clip montage during the song, the camera pans over several photos representing previous episodes, while the other singers join in. Lyrics 1993-2009 Version Bob: If you like to talk to tomatoes, If a squash can make you smile, If you like to waltz with potatoes, Up and down the produce aisle... Have we got a show for you! Singers: VeggieTales, VeggieTales, VeggieTales, VeggieTales, VeggieTales, VeggieTales, ''VeggieTales, VeggieTales! Bob: ''Broccoli! Celery! Gotta be... Singers: VeggieTales! Junior: Lima beans! Collard greens! Peachy keen! Singers: VeggieTales! Larry: Cauliflower! Sweet and sour! Half an hour! Singers: VeggieTales! There's never-ever-ever-ever-ever been a show like VeggieTales! There's never-ever-ever-ever-ever been a show like VeggieTales! It's time for VeggieTa-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-ales! (Larry collapses) Tuba: Bonk. (kids laughing) 2010-2014 Version Bob: If you like to talk to tomatoes, Bob, Jimmy, and Jerry: If a squash can make you smile, All: If you like to waltz with potatoes, Up and down the produce aisle... Bob: Ahem. Excuse me. Have we got a show for you! (Larry begins playing his sousaphone) Singers: VeggieTales! (8x) Bob: Broccoli! Celery! Gotta be... Singers: VeggieTales! '' ''There's never-ever-ever-ever-ever been a show like VeggieTales! There's never-ever-ever-ever-ever been a show like VeggieTales! It's time for VeggieTa-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-ales! (As the veggies finish singing, Larry continues playing his sousaphone until he collapses. The kids and the veggies are laughing, ending the song.) 2015 Version Bob: If you like to talk to tomatoes, If a squash can make you smile, If you like to waltz with potatoes, Up and down the produce aisle... Have we got a show for you! (Larry begins playing his sousaphone) Singers: VeggieTales, VeggieTales, VeggieTales, VeggieTales, VeggieTales, VeggieTales, VeggieTales, VeggieTales! Bob: Broccoli! Celery! Gotta be... Singers: VeggieTales! There's never-ever-ever-ever-ever been a show like VeggieTales! There's never-ever-ever-ever-ever been a show like VeggieTales! It's time for VeggieTa-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-ales! (As the singers finish singing, Larry continues playing his sousaphone until he collapses The kids and bob are laughing, ending the song.) Live Show Version Female Vocalist, Male Vocalist, or Junior (Little Kids Do Big Things!): If you like to talk to tomatoes, Larry: If a squash can make you smile, Bob: If you like to waltz with potatoes, Larry: Up and down the produce aisle... Bob and Larry: Have we got a show for you! All: VeggieTales, VeggieTales, VeggieTales, VeggieTales, VeggieTales, VeggieTales, VeggieTales, VeggieTales! Broccoli, celery, gotta be... ''VeggieTales! ''Lima beans, collard greens, peachy keen! ''VeggieTales! ''Cauliflower, sweet and sour, one full hour! ''VeggieTales! ''There’s never-ever-ever-ever-ever been a show like VeggieTales! '' ''There's never-ever-ever-ever-ever been a show like VeggieTales! It’s time for VeggieTales! Broccoli! (Broccoli!) Celery! (Celery!) Got to be... (Gotta be...) VeggieTales! (VeggieTales!) Junior: Brocco-rocco-roccoli! Celelelelelery! Got to, got to, got to be... VeggieTales! All: There’s never-ever-ever-ever-ever been a show like VeggieTales! '' ''There's never-ever-ever-ever-ever been a show like VeggieTales! It’s time for Veggie, time for Veggie, time for VeggieTales! There’s never, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever been a show like VeggieTales...oh, Veeeeeeeee-ggiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiie-TAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAALEES!!! Episodes That Feature The Theme Song Original 1993 Version * Where's God When I'm S-Scared? 1994-1997 Version *Where's God When I'm S-Scared? *God Wants Me to Forgive Them!?! *Are You My Neighbor? *Rack, Shack and Benny *Dave and the Giant Pickle *Larry-Boy! and the Fib from Outer Space! *Josh and the Big Wall! 1998-2000 Version * Madame Blueberry * The End of Silliness? * King George and the Ducky 2001-2003 Version * Lyle the Kindly Viking * Jonah Sing-Along Songs and More! * The Ballad of Little Joe 2004-2006 Version * A Snoodle's Tale * Sumo of the Opera * Duke and the Great Pie War * Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Samson's Hairbrush * Lord of the Beans * Sheerluck Holmes and the Golden Ruler * LarryBoy and the Bad Apple * Gideon: Tuba Warrior 2007-2009 Version *Moe and the Big Exit *The Wonderful Wizard of Ha's *Tomato Sawyer and Huckleberry Larry's Big River Rescue *Abe and the Amazing Promise *Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Noah's Umbrella 2010-2013 Version *Pistachio- the Little Boy That Woodn't *Sweetpea Beauty *It's a Meaningful Life *Twas The Night Before Easter *Princess and the Popstar *The Little Drummer Boy *Robin Good and His Not-So-Merry Men *The Penniless Princess *The League of Incredible Vegetables *The Little House That Stood *MacLarry and the Stinky Cheese Battle *Merry Larry and the True Light of Christmas 2014 Version *Veggies in Space: The Fennel Frontier *Celery Night Fever *Beauty and the Beet 2015 Version * Noah's Ark Fun Facts *This song opens every episode except for the following: **The Toy That Saved Christmas **Larry-Boy and the Rumor Weed **Esther... The Girl Who Became Queen **The Ultimate Silly Song Countdown **The Star of Christmas **The Wonderful World of Auto-Tainment! **An Easter Carol **Saint Nicholas: A Story of Joyful Giving ***Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie and The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything: A VeggieTales Movie don’t feature the theme song either, because of being theatrical feature films. *While writing the song, Mike Nawrocki had troubles trying to find a rhyme for "smile". It eventually dawned on him the next day that "aisle" was the best word. *The lyrics, "Broccoli! Celery! Gotta be!", "Lima beans! Collard greens! Peachy keen!", and "Cauliflower! Sweet and sour! Half an hour!" were not added until the second episode. *When Lisa Vischer first heard Kurt Heinecke practicing the song on a tuba, she thought it sounded like a dying elephant. *The theme song was recorded in a small cinder-block room in an old screw factory/storefront in Chicago, Illinois. *When TBN airs episodes the 2010-2013 version of the intro is used, even when this version was not featured on the original DVD release(s). *Prior to the 2010-2013 version, many of the production crew were thinking about updating and reanimating the theme song. * The 2015 version uses the same score from the 2010-2013 version, but it only features Bob and Larry. Additionally, when the background singers sing the rest of the song, pictures and photographs that have the original character designs are featured. *In the 1993-1997 version, when Bob says "Have we got a show for you," his teeth can be seen as he smiles to the camera. In the 1998-2000 version and onward, his mouth is closed as he smiles. * Starting with the 1998-2000 version, clips from the first two episodes are no longer featured in the montage. Brian Roberts stated in the Princess and the Popstar commentary that this was done because the older clips would “stick out like a sore thumb”, compared to the newer clips with more modern and refined animation and graphics. * The kids laughing at the end is a stock sound effect. *Despite popular belief, Larry does not actually play the tuba. The instrument that Larry’s playing is called a sousaphone. It was created by John Phillip Sousa as a way for marching band members to easily carry their tubas. *Despite being the first song presented in the series, the theme song was the second song written after God Is Bigger. *Rebecca St. James did a cover of this song on the album VeggieRocks!. *The original theme song clip montage was edited by Phil Vischer, while the 1994-1997 version was edited by Mike Nawrocki, the 1998-2000 and 2001-2003 versions were edited by John Wahba, the 2004-2006 version was edited by Steve Hullfish. *On some international releases, the theme song starts off at the point where Bob says "Have we got a show for you!" *On the original 1994-1996 VHS releases of God Wants Me to Forgive Them!?!, Are You My Neighbor?, Rack, Shack and Benny and Dave and the Giant Pickle, for some weird reason, half of Bob's line "Okay, Larry" was cut off, making his line get fragmented to "Larry, it's time for the theme song." **This was likely due to a video exporting glitch that causes half a split-second of the beginning of a video to get cut off. The 1997 releases of Larry-Boy! and the Fib from Outer Space! and Josh and the Big Wall fixed this problem. *The 2010-2013 intro was first introduced on the video, Pistachio - The Little Boy That Woodn't, replacing the original opening for the first time. *Because of the poor audio quality of the the versions from 1993-2003, Lisa Vischer is only fully heard in the chorus, whereas Kurt Heinecke, and Phil Vischer can be heard thereafter in the versions from 2004-2009. *International dubs of the song except for Finnish, Korean, Taiwanese Mandarin (although only for the line "half an hour"), and Greek have Larry sing his lines in the exact same manner as Bob and Junior. **The Japanese and Croatian dubs have Larry's lines sung by Bob. Gallery Versions Original VeggieTales Opening Veggie Tales Theme Song Version 1 VeggieTales Theme Song Version 2 VeggieTales Theme Song Version 3 Category:Songs Category:VeggieTales songs Category:1990s Songs Category:2000s Songs Category:2010s Songs Category:Songs written by Phil Vischer Category:Songs written by Mike Nawrocki Category:Songs written by Lisa Vischer